


Prompts

by Inkvictus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkvictus/pseuds/Inkvictus
Summary: Some fluff pieces my mind came up with to distract my breaking heart from the fact that Bellarke still hasn't happened. I am, honest to God, writing these because I can't take it anymore.Note: Changed my handle from InvictusO_o to Inkvictus.





	1. Let's Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Married Bellarke discuss having kids.

The Griffin-Blake household was the picture of a perfect morning one Sunday. Clarke stood at the stove making pancakes, the aroma filling the kitchen while Bellamy sat at the island, his glasses on, looking at his wife. The air was fused with the steam emanating from the pan and the sound of sizzle filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Bellamy slowly munched on the cut up strawberries and apples, while keeping his eyes trained her.  

Her form had always been enticing to Bellamy. He had pictured her form in many ways. When they’d started dating, he’d imagined her in a variety of outfits, starting from a modest dress, her in his clothes, to sexy lingerie. Soon after, he’d imagined her in a wedding gown. But now, as he sat there watching her, he only wanted one thing – to watch her swell up as their baby grew inside her and to take care of every single need of hers.

They’d talked about having babies after only five months of dating, both of them agreeing that they wanted kids.

And now, after seven years of being together and five years of marriage, Bellamy wanted to take this step.

Clarke could feel her husband’s eyes on her, but she was oblivious to what he was thinking.

Bellamy rose from his seat and walked till he stood behind Clarke, breathing down her neck. He wrapped her in his arms and bent to place a kiss on her neck. The scent of mild mango filled his nostrils from her body butter. He nuzzled her neck, content where he was.

Clarke lifted her hand behind and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

“What’s on your mind today, Mr Blake?” she asked teasingly as she removed the last pancake from the pan.

Bellamy held his wife, smelled her in and stayed there, a small smile on his face.

“Let’s make a baby,” he said.

Clarke’s hand in his hair halted. She turned the stove off and turned around in his arms.

She looked up at him. He looked sure of what he wanted. And frankly, she wanted the same thing.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck and moved closer to him.

“Okay.”

Bellamy’s face split into a huge smile when she spoke again, “But on one condition.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow in question.

“You have to promise me that we won’t become one of those couples who turn sex into a chore while trying. We can begin trying to have a baby but we don’t have sex for the sake of having a baby _only_. Promise me,” said Clarke, firmly.

Their sex life was in no way vanilla. Clarke and Bellamy had a variety of taste in what they wanted to try in bed. Given how she was in public, this revelation had taken Bellamy by surprise; a person as modest as Clarke being as kinky as she was behind closed doors. Through the years of their relationship, while the sex became familiar, they still learnt new things about each other every day. Even after years of their relationship, the two never shied away from sneaking off into the bathroom of a restaurant or a club to get it on, neither did they pass on an opportunity to flirt with one another. Whether he was classy or messy, Clarke loved playfully slapping Bellamy’s butt or receiving a slap on her butt in return.

So the insecurity of sex becoming a chore was out of question.

But to reassure his wife, Bellamy smiled and said, “I promise.”

 

Once they did get pregnant, none of their friends were surprised when they found out that Clarke got pregnant in the back of their car.  


	2. Sweaty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke return from a date.

_Oh, my God…I’m crazy about her..._

_I asked her on a date._

_She said yes._

_She looks beautiful._

_The fact that she wants to go to have dinner and then take a walk is amazing to me._

_She’s perfect._

_She took a hold of my hand._

_And now, I’m going to ruin this perfectly good evening with my stupid sweaty hands._

_Goddammit, relax Bellamy!_

_Take it easy._

_She likes you._

She _took hold of_ your _hand._

_She’s into you._

_Fuck!_

_Can’t my palms not sweat for one night?_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_Oh, God, she’s letting go of my hand._

_What is she looking for in her bag?_

_Wait…is that a handkerchief?_

_She’s wiping her hands - Wow, this can’t go any worse._

… _she’s wiping my hands? Is that a smile on her face?_

_It is a smile on her face!_

_She’s smiling at me now!_

_Smile back, you idiot!_

_Okay…the handkerchief’s goin back in._

_Is she going to take my hand again?_

_Should_ I _take_ her _hand?_

_No, she let go of my hand so I’ll let her deci –_

_She’s taking my hand again!_

“Bellamy?”

Clarke’s voice brought Bellamy out of his thoughts.

“Pardon me? Can you repeat that?” Bellamy asked sheepishly.

Clarke smiled.

“I said that my apartment's here,” she said sheepishly pointing to the building behind her.

“Oh, right,” was all Bellamy could say.

_I really don’t want to let go of her hand._

Reluctantly, both of them dropped their hands at the same moment.

“Well, good night,” Clarke began, hoping Bellamy would do something but his response confused and slightly disappointed her.

“Right, good night, Clarke,” Bellamy said with a tight smile on his face.

Bellamy thought he saw a hint of disappointment on Clarke’s face and then she was walking away.

Bellamy started, loud enough to reach her, “Would it be too…soon, to ask you to lunch tomorrow?”

Clarke turned around, a smile spreading on her face.

Despite her smile, a lack of a verbal response made Bellamy gulp loudly.

“No,” she said, lightly shaking her head.

“Okay,” Bellamy nodded. “I’m asking.”

_I am stupid._

“Okay,” Clarke’s response brought him out of his thoughts again, a grin on her face setting him at ease.

“Okay,” Bellamy said with a more relaxed smile.

“See you tomorrow, then?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Clarke gave him one last smile and walked to her apartment building.

Just as Bellamy turned around to walk he heard his name.

“Bellamy?” Clarke called.

“Yeah,” Bellamy turned around and answered enthusiastically.

“Sorry about before. My palms sweat a lot. I hope you didn’t mind.”

Clarke said and walked away with a smile.

Walking away with a grin of his own, Bellamy thought –

_Yeah, she’s perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive! (Yay!)  
> No, I'm not giving up on any of my stories.   
> Till next time!
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	3. I'm in This for the Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets insecure and Clarke is there for him.  
> I mean, c'mon.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked from where he was sitting on his end of the couch, looking slightly vulnerable.

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed in response from where she was sitting next to him, her glasses perched on her nose with a frown between her brows as she read.

When all she got was silence, she looked up and saw Bellamy fidgeting with one of the couch cushions.

“What is it?” she asked again, looking at him adorably through her glasses.

Bellamy sighed. “I’m getting fat,” he said in a small voice.

“What?” Clarke asked dumbfounded, finally dropping her book and setting it aside.

“I’m getting fat, I’m getting wrinkly and I’m getting old. The other day, Jackson’s mom looked at me and said that marriage was “definitely visible on me”, like, what does that even mean? Jackson just apologized later about it. And last week, when I was walking home after grocery shopping, some kid called me a fat fossil,” he said sighing. “I’m starting to look different, aren’t I?”

Clarke looked at him as if he’d said the dumbest thing ever. And that was surprising for Clarke because Bellamy was such a smart man, usually calming her qualms about appearances and other little insecurities that lifted their shitty heads whenever they saw the opportunity. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t need to be reassured every once in a while. Everyone needed reassurance every once in a while.

“Yeah, you look different. You have a bird’s nest for hair, you’ve got goop in your eye, there’s a little bit of dried up drool around the corner of your mouth, your breath kinda stinks,” Clarke said clinically, like she was stating facts and paused, “and I’ve never loved you more,” she said looking at Bellamy the exact same way she looked at him while reading her wedding vows.

“Babe,” she started again, “there will be days when you’re beautiful and other days when you really, really won’t. But I can promise you that I will love you all the same.”

Bellamy just smiled at her, crawled up and mushed his face in her chest, sighing in relief. Wrapped in her arms, he realized that at the end of the day, the only opinion that mattered to him, was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!  
> I will be getting back to my other stories as soon as possible, plenty of things are happening right now that are keeping me from writing. So...soon!  
> If you guys have any prompts that you want me to write up, just leave them in the comments.  
> And as always, let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to drop in prompts in the comments!


End file.
